CT systems and methods are widely used, particularly for medical imaging and diagnosis. In CT systems, an X-ray beam traverses an object and a detector relates the overall attenuation per ray. The attenuation is derived from a comparison of the same ray with and without the presence of the object. From this conceptual definition, several steps are required to properly construct an image. For instance, the finite size of the X-ray generator, the nature and shape of the filter blocking the very low energy X-ray from the generator, the details of the geometry and characteristics of the detector, and the capacity of the acquisition system are all elements that affect how the actual reconstruction is performed.
Many clinical applications can benefit from spectral CT technology, which can provide improvement in material differentiation and beam hardening correction. Further, semiconductor-based photon-counting detectors are a promising candidate for spectral CT, which is capable of providing better spectral information compared with conventional spectral CT technology (e.g., dual-source, kVp-switching, etc.).
Photon-counting detectors are configured to acquire the spectral nature of the X-ray source. To obtain the spectral nature of the transmitted X-ray data, the photon-counting detector counts a number of photons in each of a plurality of energy bins. The use of the spectral nature of the X-ray source in CT is often referred to as spectral CT. Since spectral CT involves the detection of transmitted X-rays at two or more energy levels, spectral CT generally includes dual-energy CT by definition.
Semiconductor based photon-counting detectors used in spectral CT can detect incident photons and measure photon energy for every event. However, due to factors such as interaction depth and ballistic deficit, the measured photon energy cannot be related to incident photon energy uniquely. Furthermore, at high flux, pulse-pileup may also cause a loss in photon count. Accordingly, accurate image reconstruction can be achieved by efficiently estimating parameters of a response function of the photon-counting detectors.